


Леди и медведь

by Kaellig



Category: RED (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2016, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Они позволяют друг другу играть привычные роли.





	

Он целует её колено, прижимается щекой к голени, мягко гладит изящную ступню с высоким подъёмом. Пальцы касаются набухших, выпуклых венок на щиколотке, и Иван с грустной улыбкой прижимается к одной из них губами. Время не пощадило ни одного из них, но если сам он не стесняется своего тела, утратившего былую лёгкость, Виктория, он знает, относится к этой теме куда более болезненно. Он видит, сколько времени она тратит каждый день на всякие маски, лосьоны, крема, как внимательно следит за собой, ни на миг не прекращая бесконечный — и, увы, безнадёжный — бой с возрастом. Он ничего не говорит. Никакие слова, никакие заверения в том, что для него она по-прежнему прекрасна, не способны перебороть её глубоко запрятанный страх. 

Для всех вокруг она — уверенная в себе леди с идеальной укладкой, аккуратным маникюром и стальным стержнем внутри, для него — его Виктория, нежная, ранимая, уязвимая, и никому не удастся убедить его в том, что эта Виктория может существовать исключительно в его фантазиях. Он знает лучше. Хотя бы потому, что — дольше.

Он покрывает поцелуями её плечи, ключицы, грудь; живот, украшенный несколькими не самыми аккуратными швами, Виктория считает самой некрасивой частью своего тела и всегда напрягается, когда Иван к нему прикасается, — и тот старается об этом не забывать. Как бы сильно ни хотелось прижаться лицом, обвести языком пупок, пощекотать чувствительные места. 

Большинство знакомых и коллег привыкли считать его грубым, многословным и, быть может, не очень далёким. Русский медведь, квинтэссенция всех стереотипов о русских мужиках — и Иван, посмеиваясь в бороду, с удовольствием поддерживал этот образ, доводя его порой до комичности и почти абсурда. Будучи от природы человеком тонко чувствующим и склонным к глубоким переживаниям, он всегда любил играть — сначала в школьном драмкружке, затем уже на службе, с готовностью берясь за работу под прикрытием. И всегда, по мнению руководства, переигрывал, лишь чудом не срывая спектакль и не проваливая миссию — и неизменно купаясь в восторгах публики, будь то одноклассники, спасённые из рук злодеев красавицы или молодые агенты, жаждущие чему-то у него научиться. Руководству ничего не оставалось, как терпеть, сцепив зубы.

Виктория, быть может, единственная, кто всегда, с самого начала, видел его насквозь, не покупаясь на водку-балалайку-чёрную икру, не веря его слишком уж многословным признаниям и лишь насмешливо приподнимая бровь, когда его русский акцент становился нарочито сильным. Зато она замечала, когда в его взгляде появлялась настоящая задумчивость, когда по лицу пробегала едва заметная тень; ценила то, как чутко он обходил неприятные для неё темы и с лёгкостью находил способ развеселить её, когда ей меньше всего хотелось даже улыбаться.

И точно так же, как его ролью, тщательно выпестованным образом был излишне эмоциональный мужлан с широкой русской душой, ролью Виктории была Снежная Королева — холодная, циничная и неприступная. Хранившая под ледяной бронёй горячее сердце, так легко сбивавшееся с ритма от его слов, прикосновений и поцелуев.

Иван касается губами её горла, ловит бьющуюся жилку, считая пульс. Виктория, теряя терпение, выворачивается из-под него и опрокидывает на подушки.

— Я замёрзла, и у меня ещё куча дел, — недовольно заявляет она, словно он может в самом деле не заметить её учащённое дыхание и жадный, жаждущий взгляд. 

Но они оба слишком привыкли играть свои роли — и не пытаются сорвать друг с друга приросшие уже намертво маски. Главное, что они и так знают правду.


End file.
